


Holding Hands

by arojameswesley



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arojameswesley/pseuds/arojameswesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One of the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Holding hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters don't belong to me.

"Why we doing this?" Castiel asked, staring down at their linked hands, bemused. 

"Because, Cas, we're a couple now and this is something couples do," Balthazar explained patiently. He moved his hand so that their fingers were linked, chuckling quietly as the bemusement intensified. "Humans believe it symbolises unity and if there's one thing we definitely are, it's united." 

That seemed to appease Castiel, and the younger angel nodded.

"We always have been," he agreed, flexing his fingers. 

Balthazar turned serious, and raised Castiel's hand to his lips, kissing the back gently. "And always will be."


End file.
